Sing
by waterwolf45
Summary: Hogwarts is holding a singing contest. Fred, George and Hermione are competing together. Will love blossom between the two? FredXHermione GeorgeXLuna Send in your Ocs to see them in the story!
1. The Competition Begins!

**I don't own harry potter**. **Warning, I don't have a beta! so this will be pretty crappy.  
**

Hermione's POV

I was sitting in the Great Hall in Hogwarts. It felt good to be back home. The first years had been sorted and Professor Dumbledore was explaining the rules, etc.

"There is a new singing competition. Every week, seventh years in groups of no larger than ten, no less than two are eligible to compete. Please alert Professor McGonagall or myself if you wish to compete." Dumbledore said. "May the feast begin!"

Food appeared and I forced myself not to gag as I watched Ron stuff his face with food.

"So, what do you think of the singing competition?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, Harry, Ginny and I could be in a group." Ron said cheerfully.

"What about me?" I asked, silently fuming.

"Mione, you aren't the singing type of sorts. Leave it to us."

"I we should let Hermione join, Ron." Harry said, defending me.

"Fine." He snapped

I bit my tongue, trying to ignore the tears ai felt in my eyes.

Fred's POV

"Are you participating in the singing competition?" A quiet voice asked.

I turned to my left. A first year girl stared at me. She had medium length wavy hair that was a extremely dark brown. Her eyes of the same color peered at me through her glasses, waiting for an answer.

"Well I don't know. Do you want a sweet?"

She accepted the smaller version of our self-propelling pie and handed it to another first year. The tiny pie slammed into his face.

She shrugged innocently.

"I don't like pie. I'm Haley. Hope you figure out if you're doing it or not"

"Are we participating in the singing competition?" I turned to George.

"I suppose it would be good publicity for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"This is going to be an interesting year."

kdkfjfjfmdjsjdjngngvhvucuziiwmwamosbfffjidmxncfhhrrueiowksmxndnfjdjdnfjfofkvmcmc,

Hermione's POV

"Hermione, I don't know if you can pull this song off."

I rolled my eyes. The song and dancing was supposed to be sexy. Just because I was a bookworm/nerd didn't make me not sexy!

"Hermione, I'm sorry but I have to agree. You aren't exactly... Well the type of person to be... Well sexy." Harry said.

Ginny nodded her agreement.

"I'm part of this team too you know. You can't blow me off if you think I can't do something. I am sick of this crap. I'm done with you doubting my skills. Goodbye."

I turned around slamming the door behind me.

Walking into the common room, I found what I was looking for.

"So, Fred, George. I want to be in your team."

"Wouldn't your rather be with..." George trailed off.

"Harry and Ron?" Fred finished.

"Ron is a arse and Harry sided with him." I said. "Please let me be in your team."

I pouted and pulled bambi/puppy-dog eyes (A/N: Whatever you call it).

I had perfected it after studying my friend, Haley. She was an animagus and was born with powers of waterbending. Unfortunately with the whole waterbending thing, she could not date, or marry someone.

"Fine." George said, dragging the word out.

"Is this a good idea Forge?"

"I don't know Gred."

"Take a chance on me!" I begged.

(A/N: See what I did there? If you don't get it, listen to ABBA)

We have a week to prepare a killer song and dance

**I want to add OCs so PM me if you want your OC in the story. I hope Haley doesn't sound like a Mary-Sue. This is my first published HP multi chapter story. Comment on what you think and want. Constructive criticism please. I just realized that my character sound so american. Ugh, I need to work on that so I could use some help. **


	2. Singing for the First Time

Hermione's POV

Ok, so we got a song... Yeah, no reason to be worried...

These thoughts raced through my head as I paced back and forth.

"Relax Hermione." George said.

I glared at him.

Fred defended him "Our singing is good, and our dancing has improved since..."

"...The Accident." George supplied.

Oh yes, The Accident. Your see, Fred and George's friend, Damien Knight (A/N: Hope you like him nsheldonb) was watching us practice. He had an amazing eye for detail, and helped us improve our dancing. Haley also assisted us. She was a musician and found a song for us. It is called How to Be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds.

Damien, Haley and Luna (Haley had invited her.) we watching out practice. In our dance, Fred was supposed to lift me up. Like in those professional dance shows. But he dropped me! I don't know how, but he did.

-Flashback-

"Get him falling for a stranger..."

"Oww! Fred!"

Haley giggled, but covered it as a cough.

-End of Flashback-

"I think they will do a great job." Luna said dreamily.

"Yes, because we helped out. Damien really did an amazing job on the choreography" Haley said grinning.

Damien smiled, slightly embarrassed. "We all did a great job. They are definitely not going to get eliminated."

I spun around.

"What! Elimination!" I shrieked

"Damien!" I heard Haley whisper-shout.

-The day of the competition-

Luna moved like a whirlwind. She handed me my headband and attempted to calm me down.

Haley stood next to me. "You look amazing. The boys will be wowed. Boys... You guys are lucky! You can date people and not worry about dying!"

Haley pouted.

"You have five minutes until performance." Luna alerted me.

I wonder what's going on with the boys.

Fred's POV

We were waiting for Hermione. We were dressed and ready to perform. Damien was drinking his wolfsbane potion.

"All the sugar in the world couldn't make this taste good." He sighed.

Oh yeah. Damien was a werewolf. It didn't change our opinion about him. He was still the brilliant, nice, laid back guy we knew and loved.

Hermione's POV

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM!" I shouted.

Haley cringed and Luna covered her ears.

"Relax. You will do fine. I overheard Ron, Harry and Ginny's practice. I almost willingly ripped out my ear." Haley said.

"WE CANT STOP! NO WE WONT STOP"

The room shook.

"More like they won't shut up." Luna murmured. I shocked I could even hear her.

"What the bloody hell!" I shouted. I was a little wound up.

"Oh yeah, they're doing We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus."

Time for us to preform.

Hermione's POV

I was dressed in a pale mint high-waisted skirt with leggings underneath, and a floral print crop top. I put my hands on my waist, looking perky. My hair was tied in a pony tail, a bow covering the elastic band. Fred began singing

_**Fred** George _Hermione All**_  
_**

**Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,**

**But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run**

**Rule number two, just don't get attached to,**

**Somebody you could lose**

**So le-let me tell you**

This is how to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like a little danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player

Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like the look of danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player

Singing I lo-lo-love you

At least I think I do!

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

_Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek_

_But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat_

_Rule number four, gotta be looking pure_

_Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more_

**_This is how to be a heartbreaker_**

**_Boys they like a little danger_**

We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player

Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like the look of danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player

Singing I lo-lo-love you

At least I think I do**  
**

**Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.**

Girls, we do, whatever it will take

Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break

In two, so it's better to be fake

Can't risk losing in love again babe

This is how to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like a little danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player

Singing I lo-lo-love you

**How to be a heartbreaker**

**Boys they like the look of danger**

**We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player**

**Singing I lo-lo-love you**

**Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.**

**"At least I think I do."**

Our group glanced at each other, and bowed. We all scurried off the stage.

-Elimination-

"Elimination." The announcer said.

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Ginny Weasley"

Ron jumped up, and whispered into the judge's ear and shook his hand.

Yeah, Ron bribed the judge with Harry's money.

"Err, nevermind. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Ginny Weasley have gone to the next round."

"Eliza Brandon, Sophie Brown, and Kalyn McJace"

(A/N: I'm took lazy to make up more names, so you do it!"

I breathed a quiet breath of relief. We were going to the next round.

Damien and Haley had been asked to tell everyone about how to competition would run.

"Errr. Umm, uhhh.." Damien tried to say. He ran his hand through his dark blonde hair

"You have the rest of the month without any competition. But starting from October 7th, you have 2 weeks to prepare a song and dance." Haley said into the mic, while grinning awkwardly.

Oh Merlin.


	3. Choosing a Song

**I still don't own Harry Potter. I never have, never will. The story will be like 97% Hermione's POV.**

Hermione's POV

It felt good to not have the stress of the competition on my shoulders for a few weeks. Unfortunately Harry, Ron, and Ginny have started shunning me. Well, not really Harry. We aren't as close as we were, but he says "Hi." To me occasionally. But they can find someone else to do their homework. What's worse, is that now, everyone's calling _them _The Golden Trio. It really stung, for a while. But Fred, George, Luna, Damien, Haley and I are really good friends now. Haley has a feeling, and thinks Luna and George like each other. Haley had whispered her theory to me during dinner.

"They sooo like each other. They'd make a cute couple." She had said. Now she's on a rampage to get them to admit they like each other. It is like me, and S.P.E.W.

Now, we are discussing the next song we're going to sing.

"Hermione!" Damien waved his hand on front of my face in effort to get my attention.

"You, like totally spaced out." Haley commented.

Oops

"I haven't found a song, but does anyone have any ideas?" Haley asked.

"What about Timber by Pittbull ft. Ke$a, it's number one on Billboard's Top 100." Fred suggested.

"Royals by Lorde, or..." George added

"Roar by Katy Perry." Luna offered

Take Back the Night by CaptainSparklez & TryHardNinja, how about Let It Go from Frozen by Idina Menzel, but there's also the Demi Lovaro version." I said.

"All of those songs are good, but let's save Let it Go for December, and Take Back the Night for later, because I heard that there will be themes you have to follow. For example, a theme might be sad, so you would sing a sad song, like Courage by Superchic(k)." Damien pointed out.

"I agree." Luna replied dreamily.

I noticed George staring at Luna when he thought she wasn't looking. Haley was right!

"What about the other songs?" Fred pointed out and a George snapped out of his trance and looked at his twin.

"How about.." Then he saw Haley.

Ok, she must gotten bored. She now had a cup of water and was playing with it. She made a tiny whirlpool then froze it. Weird.

"Anyone want it?" She asked holding the cup.

The general answer was no.

Then she dumped it out of the window.

"You know you could have made it into steam, right." George told her.

"Yeah, but I wanted it to hit something." She answered, looking out the window.

"Score! Haha, now Ron has a bunch of ice in his hair."

"We could do You're the One That I Want from Grease." Damien suggested.

"Hard decisions..." Luna said thoughtfully.

Luna got up, but tripped on Haley's chair.

She tumbled to ground. George rushed to her side, and helped her up.

"So err um Luna. Would you possibly um want to go out with me tomorrow night?" George asked her nervously.

"Sure!" Luna said animatedly

"Pay up guys." Haley said smirking like Malfoy.

Damien and Fred groaned, and handed Haley four galleons each

(A/N: One galleon is about 7 dollars in US currency...I think. So Haley has 56 dollars. Nice!)

Haley beamed.

"You bet on us?" George huffed.

"Yup!" Haley said. "I told you that they liked each other. My bet was that you guys would show romantic affection." She said triumphantly.

I smiled. Typical Haley.

Fred pouted, looking adorable. Wait, did I think Fred was adorable?

"I'm totally writing stories about you. Ohh! If our lives were a book or movie (A/N: see what I did there?) what pairings, would you support, AKA ship. I'd totally ship Luna/George, Hermione/Fred, or Harry/Hermione, or DracotheAmazingBouncingFerret/Hermione."

"Wait, you'd ship me and Malfoy?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it would be Dramione, and Hamony (Harry/Hermione) or Fredmione. Maybe a George/Fred/Hermione. Pretty much anyone with you." She said nodding.

"Even Dumbledore, Voldemort and Snape?" I asked.

"No! Well, maybe younger Voldemort. Definitely Sirius. I could do Remus, but I like Sirius better. Ohh! Your time turner broke, and you ended up in to seventies... I SO HAVE TO WRITE THIS DOWN!"

"Focus!" I reminded her.

"Hermione relax, we have a two weeks until the next competition." Damien said.

"But we need to pick a song!"

**Vote on what song you what them to sing. I'm adding them actually singing in the chapter after this. I'll put up a poll, but also vote through comments. Reviews are what fuels my ambition to write this... Hint hint. **


	4. Ron Vs Hermione

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry for not publishing sooner! I am such a procrastinator.**

**I have been reading Twilight fanfiction (I haven't read the books) so, I am losing interest, but I will finish this story, for my readers.**

**Also, whoever gave me the idea for Ron and Hermione to have a sing-off, thank you! I wasn't sure what to put in this chapter so that helped.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any of the songs mentioned.**

Hermione's POV.

In the end, be had chosen the song, A Little Part Never Killed Nobodyby Fergie, Q-Tip, and GoonRock, from the soundtrack of The Great Gatsby.

This sing is to focus on our new singer, Luna.

No one had known this, but I had found her in the shower, singing Titanium. (A/N: If you have seen this movie and loved it, you're awesome!)

-Flashback-

3rd Person POV

"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud, not saying much..."

"YOU CAN SING!" Hermione shouted.

"Woah!" Luna yelled surprised covering her body self consciously.

"Sorry, I just love that song. Sing the chorus?"

"What?"

"Sing the chorus." Hermione insisted

"But.."

"Sing the chorus for Merlin's sake!"

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose..." Luna sang uneasily.

"Fire away, fire away." Hermione smiled.

"Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away fire away."

"You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium."

Luna smiled slightly awkwardly.

"See we sound great together! You have to sing with us at the next competition!"

"But."

"Please?" Hermione had pulled out her masted puppy dog eyes. Heck, she even had the waterworks going.

"Fine." Luna relented.

-End of Flashback-

It was helpful, because now, we have two dance partners. We were in the Gryfindor common room just sitting together.

Damien was curled up with his younger cousin, Michael.

Luna was in George's embrace, and Fred was sitting in a chair and I was sitting on it's footrest.

We sat their in an awkward, but comforting silence. It was quiet, because Haley had left to attend her sister's wedding, and normally she wouldn't stop talking.

"Practice?" George asked.

"Practice." We all said immediately, and got up simultaneously.

We were relived to leave. Sitting around, trying to avoid the other's stares was too... Wierd.

We walked outside.

"Hermione."

Freaking great. Of all people to run into, him!

"What do you want Ron?" I demanded. Normally I wasn't this rude, but kicking me out of our group, AND shunning me. That's cold.

"We want you back."

I spun around full of anger.

"Why, if you really wanted me, then why did you kick me out!"

"Hermione, we're the Golden Trio, if we aren't together, we aren't as popular."

Seriously?

"So you want me for popularity?" I glared.

"Yes! I so glad you understand Hermy."

"Umm Ron?" Harry asked uneasily.

"Really?" I huffed.

"Yeah! Without us, you're rubbish at singer." Ron said enthusiastically.

I was going to kill him.

Fred moved up hesitantly, and touched my arm. I don't understand why, but I felt calmer.

"I challenge you to a sing off." I said calmly. "May the best singer win."

"Obviously us." Ginny smirked.

"You, change you mind. Like a girl. Changes clothes. Yeah you, PMS, like a bitch. I would know." I began to sing

I heard Fred snicker quietly.

"You over think. Always speak. Critically." Ron smirked matching his sister.

"I should know, that you're no good for me." I glared and shoved him.

"Cause you're hot then you're cold. You're yes then you're no. You're in then you're out. You're up then you're down."

"You're wrong when it's right." Ron countered.

"It's black and it's white. We fight, we break up"

"We kiss, we make up."

"Ewww no!" I screamed to the beat.

"You don't really wanna stay, no, but you don't really wanna go-o." Ginny put her hand on her hip."

"You're hot then you're cold. You're yes then you're no." Luna backed me up.

"You're in then you're out." Fred added.

"You're up then you're down." George motioned.

"We, used to be, just like twins." Ginny sang. "So in synch."

"The same, energy, now a dead, battery." Harry sang traitorously.

"Used to laugh, bout nothing. Now you're plain, boring." Ron smirked.

"Always was." Ginny sneered.

"What is going on out there?"

Great, Snape.


End file.
